Jej Upír
by wing of butterfly
Summary: ironické, len zľahka inšpirované knihou


Jej upír

Noc už pokročila, za oknami bratislavskej bytovky sa už dávno rozhostila tma, no z jedného bytu ešte presvitá spoza ťažkých závesov slabé svetlo. Andrea Rumanovská má síce oči červené od nevyspatia a takmer bez prestania zíva, no napriek tomu sedí vo svojej izbe za počítačom a usilovne ťuká do klávesnice. Občas prestane, započúva sa do ticha, ktoré iba občas preruší vzdialené trúbenie vlaku od hlavnej stanice a ďalej zanietene píše.

Môj milý elektronický denníček,

Nedá my aby som sa s tebou nepodelila o svoje dojmy. Budeš sa možno čudovať, ale sú to dojmy z knihy! Áno ja a kniha! Znie to smiešne. Vieš, že ja knihy zvlášť neobľubujem, slohové práce my nejdú a keď dostanem z gramatického cvičenia za tri som v siedmom nebi. No táto Kniha je úplne o niečom inom. Lenuš mala pravdu, keď mi tvrdila, že je to bohovské. Najlepšia kniha na svete! Prečítala som ju za dva dni. Ani som netušila, že dokážem tak rýchlo čítať. No nebudem ťa viac napínať a navyše som hrozne unavená. A zajtra je tá údesná piska z matiky, aby toho nebolo málo. Zas som sa neučila. Ale stále to za to, deníček. Stálo to za tú päťku, ktorej sa pravdepodobne nevyhnem. Súmrak od Meyerovej by za to stál hocikedy. Povedz mi denníček, prečo nie sú všetci chalani ako Edward, najlepšia hlavná postava od čias .. od čias ... no od dôb toho chlapa s bradou. Je úžasný. Krásny a pritom žiadna padavka, múdry, ale žiaden bifľoš a navyše je to upír! Elegantný, nesmrteľný s tak smutnou a rozorvanou existenciou. Keď som to čítala dokonca som si zo dva razy poplakala. Tak sa milujú a napriek tomu je ich láska samá tragédia, keďže ona je len smrteľníčka. Ako ja. Chcela by som byť v jej koži, denníček. Chcem zažiť takú sladko-bôľnu lásku. Chcem, aby ma miloval môj vlastný upír.

Tvoja Rea.

Na druhý deň sedela Rea sama v lavici a nesústredene hľadela na starú slečnu Fonderkovú ako čosi vysvetľuje a píše na tabuľu akési zložité rovnice. „ Nenávidím chémiu." Pomyslelo si dievča a schuti zívlo. Odrazu ju čosi trafilo do pleca a padlo pod stoličku. Keď sa chemikárka obrátila triede chrbtom, aby dopísala do rovnice ďalšie pre väčšinu študentov absolútne nezrozumiteľné znaky, Rea sa nenápadne zohla a zodvihla zo zeme štyri krát preložený papierik. Bol adresovaný jej, tak ho pod lavicou otvorila a zrak jej padol na pár v rýchlosti načmáraných slov.

Už si si to prečítala?

Lenka

Rea sa obrátila a žmurkla smerom k bucľatej tmavovláske, ktorá sedela pár lavíc vzadu a prikývla. Zároveň si spomenula na svoju predvčerajšiu narodeninovú oslavu, na ten deň, keď dostala od Lenky, svojej už hádam sto rokov najlepšej priateľky, prvú knihu, aká ju v živote zaujala. Súmrak. Nemohla naň prestať myslieť. Dokonca sa pohrávala s myšlienkou, že dá košom svojej doterajšej láske, milému no trocha prihlúplemu Denisovi, ktorý hral za miestny futbalový klub. S jej novým idolom z kníh sa nedal porovnávať. Zvyšok vyučovania strávila Rea fantazírovaním. Predstavovala si seba ako v noci kráča pustou alejou, pod nohami jej šuští popadané jesenné lístie, občas sa do tíšiny vmieša pípanie nepokojných vtákov v korunách starých briez, ako na ňu bez varovania útočí obrovský chlap s nožom ... Ako sa obracia na útek, no zbytočne, lebo chlap bez špecifických čŕt tváre ju chytá za rameno a otáča k sebe. Zablysne sa čepeľ noža, ruka vyletí k úderu, no nedopadne. Chlap zamrie od ľaku, nie je schopný slova, keď ho vysoký neznámy dvíha do vzduchu akoby bol obyčajná bábika a jediným zovretím mu láme chrbticu. Potom vo svojich predstavách videla ako sa k nej obracia, lahodný úsmev poodhalí jemne zašpicatené rezáky a v krásnych hlbokých očiach planúcich mystickým ohňom sa mihne láska, taká akú si Rea želá, jediná aká by mala podľa nej jestvovať a stáť za to. Láska upíra.

„ Mohla by si prestať snívať, keď sa s tebou rozprávam? Na čo zas myslíš? " spýtala sa Lenka Rey pri obede a naoko zlostne ju ťapla po ruke plochou stranou noža.

„ Tak sorry. Proste som sa zamyslela." Riekla Rea trocha obviňujúco, vzala do rúk príbor a pustila sa do jedla, aby sa vyhla ďalším otázkam. No Lenka sa nedala len tak ľahko odbiť.

„ Nemala som ti tú knihu dávať. Stále máš v hlave blbosti. Už sa s tebou nedá vydržať. Mimochodom prečo si pustila k vode Denisa? Chudák je z toho na nič, včera som ho stretla a ... „

Rea ju netrpezlivo prerušila.

„ Kašlem naňho, jasné. Nemôže mi dať, čo chcem. Je to obyčajný chudák a ak ti na ňom tak záleží začni s ním chodiť. Mne je to fuk."

Lenka sa prudko postavila, pričom zhodila pohár s džúsom, ktorý sa vylial Rey do lona a bez slova odišla k pultu, kde od nej trochu dotknuto sa tváriaca kuchárka vzala nedojený tanier a odišla z jedálne. Rea len mykla plecom a ďalej sa vŕtala vo svojej porcií. Zas bola myšlienkami inde, splietala vidiny svojej vysnívanej lásky a ani si nevšimla, že jej po lýtkach steká sladká malinovka a na podlahe tvorí lepkavú mláčku.

Rey jej snívanie pomaly prestávalo stačiť. Na upírov vždy tak trochu verila a teraz sa jej viera stávala čoraz pevnejšou až sa po pár týždňoch zmenila na istotu. Raz, keď sa dievčina vracala domov z nákupov na schodoch ich domu sa takmer zrazila s pani Škrobíkovou, starou, senilnou dámou, ktorá bola po celom susedstve známa ako Mačacia lady či Kráľovná mačiek, pretože veľmi milovala mačky a každý deň presne o piatej večer kŕmievala všetky zatúlané šelmičky z okolia. Bola to čudáčka, no neškodná, ako vraveli ľudia. Odkedy jej pri dopravnej nehode zomrel manžel i dcéra boli tie túlavé stvorenia jej jedinou útechou a ona na ne nedala dopustiť. Rea zahanbene zdvihla zrak a otvorila ústa, aby sa susedke ospravedlnila, no zarazilo ju, že starenka plače.

„ Ste v poriadku, pani Škrobíková? Stalo sa niečo?" spýtala sa Rea súcitne a zodvihla zo zeme konzervu pre mačky, ktorú jej pri ich zrážke vyrazila z ruky.

„ Moja malá Čiči! Moja Čiči!" vzlykla Škrobíková, pritisla si na tvár vreckovku a zlomene si sadla na posledný schod. Rea chvíľu váhala, no napokon si sadla k nej.

„ Čo sa stalo Čiči?"

„ Moja malá mačička! Ako jej niekto mohol tak ublížiť? Ako mohol? To nie je človek, ale zver!"

Rey sa zovrel žalúdok, ďalej sa nechcela vypytovať, ale susedka bez vyzvania pokračovala prerušujúc svoje rozprávanie neustálymi vzlykmi spoza špinavej vreckovky.

„ Čiči bola moja najobľúbenejšia mačička. Taká zlatá bola. Celá biela, len packy mala čierne ako smola. Prišla ku mne vtedy keď ... keď som pochovala Jožka a Dianku. Vždy tu bola. Ako strážny anjel. A teraz jej niet! Je mŕtva!"

„ Mŕtva?" Dievčina naprázdno prehltla a prišlo jej nevoľno pri predstave mŕtvej mačky medzi konzervami lacného mačacieho žrádla, ktoré Škrobíková kupovala, lebo na lepšie jej z dôchodku nezvýšilo.

„ Áno ... Dnes som ju našla. Ležala v kúte nášho dvora. Kŕčok rozdriapaný a krv nikde. Strašné! Čo je to dnes s ľuďmi?"

Nebol to posledný taký prípad v okolí ich ulice a ľudia sa už začínali báť. Mnohí nepúšťali svojich domácich miláčikov z vodítok a rodičia sa dokonca strachovali o svojich najmenších. Čo ak ten netvor zatúži zmeniť živočíšny druh svojich budúcich obetí? Všetci v susedstve sa báli, no Rea nepociťovala strach, len vzrušenie a ťažko skrývanú radosť.

Milý denníček, môj elektronický priateľ

Tá bytosť, čo tu v okolí šarapatí a hubí mačky je určite nejaký upír. Viem to! A je dobrý, tým som si istá. Keby nebol, nevraždil by mačky, ale pustil by sa rovno do ľudí. Musím ho nájsť. Musím s ním prehovoriť. Povedať ako veľmi s ním súcitím. Že rozumiem jeho bolesti, ktorá sprevádza jeho nesmrteľnú existenciu. Urobím to, denníček. Ešte dnes v noci to spravím. Nájdem si svojho upíra. A bude lepší než Edward.

Rea

V ten večer bola Rea taká nervózna, že len s veľkým sebazaprením do seba dostala večeru : miešané vajíčka so šalátom, jedlo, ktoré zvyčajne zhltla s veľkou chuťou, rodičom sa vyhovorila na únavu a odkradla sa do svojej izby, kde otvorila okno a vyliezla na balkón. Nadýchla sa a potichu ako mačka pani Škrobíkovej skočila. Nemusela sa báť, že by si skokom ublížila, pretože ich byt bol veľmi nízko a pád stlmila kopa nahrnutého lístia. Potom sa rozbehla smerom na dvor, tam, kde jej nešťastná susedka našla mŕtvu Čiči, prvú obeť neznámeho vraha.

Utekala a mesiac svojou chorou žiarou osvetľoval jej bežiacu postavu kresliac na steny bizarné tiene. Hýbali sa a miešali. Prelínali sa jeden v druhý, prechádzali z jednej strany na druhú, raz boli naľavo, inokedy napravo, raz výrazné a ostré, inokedy nejasné a bez tvaru. Reu začalo pichať v boku, ale nezastavila. Už ho videla. V rohu dvora, tam kde nedopadalo svetlo pouličnej lampy. Vysoká postava sa zakrádala popri stene a sprvu zdalo sa, že nevidí mladé dievča, ktoré sa k nemu blížilo a s nadšeným výrazom k nemu spínalo biele ruky. V tej mesačnej žiare boli neuveriteľne bledé. Rea naňho zavolala a bytosť pomaly zastala. Obrátila sa a vydala sa dievčine v ústrety ako keby ju šla privítať. Tiež zopäla ruky. Rea sa od radosti zasmiala a podišla bližšie. Záhadný nočný tvor konečne vyšiel z tieňa do kruhu svetla z blikajúcej pouličnej lampy. Rea cúvla. Nepáčil sa jej. Nie, vôbec sa jej nepáčil. Rozkladajúce sa špinavé šaty páchnuce hrobom a smrťou, odutá postava, tučné pľantajúce brucho plné vypitej krvi, pokožka popretkávaná ružovými žilami a smrtnými fľakmi, planúce oči bez známok vedomia. Usmial sa a jeho krivý úsmev odhalil bezzubé ďasná a zoschnutý jazyk pripomínajúci mŕtvy list. Rea by kričala, ale nemohla. Šok jej zapečatil ústa. Sklamanie jej naplnilo srdce, nohy jej oťaželi a klesla na kolená.

„ Nie, nie. Takto nevyzeráš! To nie si ty!" znelo jej v hlave, no slová jej z pier nevyšli. Zdalo sa, že bytosť jej nerozumie, že nepovažuje tie škreky za reč, za niečo čo by malo mať nejaký zmysel. Prišla k nej celkom blízko. Blizúčko, tak blízko ako milenec, keď sa s vidinou žiadostivého bozku približuje k milenke. Reine telo vypovedalo službu, nemohla sa hýbať, nemohla ujsť, mohla sa len dívať. A počúvať.

Tichom sa rozľahlo trhanie, ako keď niekto nechtami driape látku a potom rýchle prehĺtanie na smrť vysmädnutého tvora. No nik to nepočul. Všetci spali.

Pán a pani Rumanovskí svoju dcéru viac nevideli. No neverili, že by bola mŕtva, deň čo deň ju na stole čakal tanier s miešanými vajíčkami, deň čo deň čakali, že sa vráti, možno vydatá, možno tehotná a opustená, hádam opitá či zdrogovaná, ale predsa len živá a v jej návrat verili až do toho dňa, keď v ich byte vybuchol plyn a vzal im okrem majetku a cenností aj život.

Keď o mnoho desaťročí búrali na starom cintoríne kvôli statike rozľahlú hrobku jednej významnej rodiny našli v jej útrobách suchým vzduchom zakonzervované telo mladého dievčaťa. Bolo celé pokrútené akoby ho ktosi lámal, ako hračka, s ktorou sa dieťa hralo až kým ju nezničilo, pergamenovo-hnedú pokožku malo na viacerých miestach prebodnutú vlastnými kosťami a na krku sa mu cerila obrovská rana s rozstrapkanými koncami. Okrem nej bol hrob prázdny, len v kúte stála prázdna rakva s prerazeným vrchnákom a pár bieloskvúcich kostí. Možno zvierat, možno ľudí, po tom stavbári nepátrali. Mŕtvolu vyniesli a hrobku zbúrali. A pretože identitu dievčaťa sa im nepodarilo zistiť, pochovali ju na tom istom cintoríne do neoznačeného hrobu.

Tam, kde kedysi bývala Andrea Rumanovská dosiaľ občas počuť tlmené trhanie a zvuky prehĺtania. Najmä vtedy, keď Mesiac svieti najsilnejšie, je v splne a hrá sa s tieňmi. Občas vystrčí hlavu jeden zvedavec, občas druhý. No nikdy sa nezhodnú. Jeden vidí muža, druhý ženu. A ďalší zas oboch.


End file.
